


the mysterious.

by homosexualbyers



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, LGBT+, non-binary, non-binary klaus, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualbyers/pseuds/homosexualbyers
Summary: 'the most beautiful thing we can experience is the mysterious. it is the source of all true art and science.'Even Klaus isn't quite sure what's going on with him. But he intends to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please if i get any pronouns or anything wrong at all let me know and i can fix it! i dont wanna upset anyone with this fic! hope you enjoy! :))

Klaus can't stop himself from smiling. He's completely hopeless to it. These new surroundings have put him at ease in a way he never thought he would again. He certainly never thought he’d ever get to do this again, not after the fire. His freshly polished red nails fit him perfectly, they are what makes his stomach shake with a new warmth. He's not sure what it is, he never has been, but it's there and it's finally a good feeling!   
He finishes off painting the last fingers on his left hand and lays back on his bed and spread his hands out in front of him, admiring the way they looked.   
Violet comes into the room and Klaus shoots his hands under his pillow and pushes his head on top of them, weighing down the hands that so desperately wanted to show themselves. But Klaus knows he can't.   
Violet laughs at her brother's sudden secretary and puts Sunny down on the bed. ‘What's up with you?’ She asks.   
‘Nothing. Tired. Going to sleep.’ He mumbled, closing his eyes. He can't bare to look at his sisters, not now.   
Violet laughs and shakes her head at him. ‘Klaus, it’s 4’o clock in the afternoon.’ She sits on the foot of Klaus’ bed. She hated when klaus wouldn't talk to her. He’d always been so vulnerable even before the fire. But before they were as close as could be, now not so much. ‘What's up with your hands?’ She asks.  
No answer.  
‘Come on, tell me. I really really want to know!’ What could he have to hide? She thinks to herself. She'd always known Klaus was a odd one, of course. Well, not odd exactly, but different from the rest. She could never quite piece it together though. She looked at it like he was one of her inventions, which was where she failed.   
‘Klaus, if one of the reptiles bit you we need to tell Uncle Monty. He’ll know what to do.’ She tells him, trying to use a voice that her mother had used on them when she wanted the truth out of them, she wasn't sure whether she was doing it right though. She wasn't.  
She tried father's approach instead. ‘Look, I can just go get him now and he’ll see to it! Whatever it is you're hiding under there.’ She said, a little sharper than she would've wanted.   
Klaus gulped, his mind was racing far too fast for him. he had to slow things down. Had to make room in his head. He took his hands out from under the pillow. 

*

They, Klaus, timidly placed their hands in their lap and looks at Violet guiltily. Violet takes their hand and studies their nails closer.   
Klaus can't breath. Their stomach is shaking in a very different way now, it's more violent. They tug their hand away and sit on them. ‘Sorry. Pass me the nail polish remover, I'll take it off.’ They say.   
Violet shakes her head. ‘No, Klaus. they look good.’ She smiles at them. Violet feels her worry lift away. it was just Klaus being Klaus.   
‘You're not… mad?’ They ask. Unsure whether she's having them on or not.   
‘Klaus, it's only nail polish. It's not like you've not done this kind of stuff before. It's like when my friends used to sleep over and you'd let us give you makeovers, that was a right laugh. It's fine. Normal even. You're still the baby boy I've always known.’ Violet goes and picks a book up off her dresser and then picks up sunny too and walks towards the door.   
Something about this just wasn't right to Klaus though. Nothing ever seemed to be if they were completely honest. ‘Violet.’ They whisper. They bring their hands out again and cross them in their lap.  
She turns to look at them again. ‘Hmm?’   
‘It's more than that.’ Klaus gasps. They're holding their hands tighter and tighter with every passing moment.   
‘What is it then?’   
Klaus feels their eyes well up. Their brain buzzes and it's some how worse than the racing from earlier, it's loud and harder to think. They try calling on their last resort, books. Every book that mentioned gender, sexuality, psychology they had ever read. But nothing. Their mind had failed them and they were nothing without it.   
Violet sits down on their bed again, Sunny in her lap. She looks concerned now. ‘Klaus, do you think you might be a girl inside?’ She asks slowly, it pains her secretly to say it out loud but she tries to hide it.  
Klaus meets her eye for the first time. She's sincere and calm and they like that. But something still isn't right. Violet isn't saying the right words and now the buzzing is too much. Klaus puts their head in their hands and rubs their eyes under their glasses. ‘I don't know.’ Their voice comes out strangled and all hurt.  
Violet grasps Klaus’ shoulder. ‘It’s fine if you want to be a girl. Trans people are-’   
‘It's not that!’ They snap. ‘It's like one day I'm a boy and I like boys stuff then the next I'm a girl and I want to do stupid stuff like paint my nails and wear your boots and put lipstick on but I’m still…’ They single to their crotch. ‘You know.’ They can't stop it now, it's all flowing out.   
Sunny begins to cry and try push herself out of Violets grip. Violet tightens her hold and shushes her. ‘It's okay, sunny. He’s just a little upset that's all.’ She soothes.  
Something doesn’t go right with that in Klaus’ brain. ‘I am not a he! That doesn't fit me!’ Klaus snaps, sitting back and looking fiercely broken at her words.  
‘She’s upset then?’ She asks.  
Klaus shakes their head.  
Violet is taken aback and she tries her hardest to put this together, not like a invention. ‘They're upset?’   
Their eyes widen. ‘They.’

**Author's Note:**

> please if i got any pronouns wrong or anything wrong at all let me know and i can fix it! i dont wanna upset anyone with this fic! hope you enjoyed!! idk if i'll ever add to this, we'll see! :))


End file.
